warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors world Wiki talk:Charart
Approval & Our Chararts Some wikis have an approval page, where you can upload your art on and have other members of the project comment on it, helping to make it look it's best (you could even learn a thing or two! i know i have) after it is CBA'd (comments before approval) it will be approved and uploaded to your characters page, but others don't, so you can just upload your chararts onto your characters pages without going through the process of approval. I prefer an approval page, but I'm leaving this up to you guys. So should we have an approval page or no? My other topic are our chararts. I can make them all or everyone who wants a chance to try out can make some and we can hold a vote on which will be our chararts. Thoughts? 02:29, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Well, the better question is: who all has charart experience? For those with little to no experience, charart approval pages can be frustrating, but they're very beneficial for skill development. I'd offer up some old chararts, but I really like the ones you've previously made. Besides, by having them all made by one user, the style will actually match, so they won't all look funky and out of place. Also, another question: Positional chararts, or only Age chararts? (ie: warrior, apprentice, kit, leader, etc, or just kitten, adolescent, and adult?)Silverstar 02:32, October 9, 2017 (UTC) That's a good point. I remember from when I first joined PC on Warriors wiki it was so frustrating. But it really made me imrpove a lot, I learned so many new things from other users suggestions. Maybe we could have a mentor program? More experienced chartarters can teach the newer ones the basics on how to use their program if they are new to it, teach how to shade, texture... etc... If we do the mentor program... i'm not sure if that would have any affect on us having an approval page though, but it could be helpful. (sorry if i just started blabbing xd) If we use my blanks I'll fix them up a bit. Wowiee they're about a year old now... they need some fixes. If we do it by rank, I'll need to make a few more, which i don't mind. 02:47, October 9, 2017 (UTC) I think positional chararts would be best, as it would represent each cat in the rank it's supposed to have, and therefore make a bit more sense. Also I have an idea: once people here are comfortable with making chararts, then we can have each of them make their own characters. If they're not comfortable then someone else can make it for them. Personally I think the mentor idea is a good thing: that way we can get to know how to charart better and learn tips and tricks, and do it on like one-on-one. An approval page would be helpful too. (sorry if this is pointless rambling or something XD) forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 23:44, October 9, 2017 (UTC) That sounds like it could be an interesting idea. We could try it out? We can have charart requests where users who don't want to charart can have others do it for them. 14:30, October 10, 2017 (UTC)